Roxas Perception of Nobody: Fading
by Kanome
Summary: A different perspective of Roxas returning to Sora during the events of Kingdom Hearts II.


I stare at the three in front of me, enjoying ice cream. I smiled when I heard the conversation that took place.

"We have to start on the summer homework!"

"Ugh. Why? We have three more days to do it."

"You know how Olette is, Hayner."

Hayner, Pence, Olette.

I remember when the four of us would sit atop of the Station tower, enjoying ice cream before the end of the day. Sea-salt ice cream. I don't know why but it's always been my favorite. The flavor always tasted so refreshing with each bite.

"Come on, guys!" The brown brunette spoke as they started to head out of The Usual Spot.

Their bodies fazed through me. I turned, seeing them run off in the distance. I sighed softly as I covered my eyes with one of my hands. What is this feeling? There was a tingling sensation in my throat and my eyes watered, falling down upon my cheeks.

I don't understand this feeling.

I'm a Nobody, someone who was never supposed to exist. Someone who was born without a heart. Without a heart, I am not supposed to feel anything. So why do I feel this way?

"Roxas."

I looked up and I saw her. Her presence. It was warm. She smiled at me and held out her hand. "It's time."

I looked at the ground again and clenched my fists. "... Namine"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"What is this feeling?" I looked up once again, facing at her with teary eyes. "What is this supposed to be?!"

Namine frowned as she clenched her hands against her chest. "What you're feeling, Roxas… is hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Hurt. When you're lonely, you hurt. Or like… when your friends don't remember one piece of you. It's hurt, which is strange, because… we aren't supposed to feel anything."

That's right. Namine is a Nobody like me, but when I met her, she knew everything about me and everything that was occurring around me. She held her hand once again towards me. I placed my hand on top of hers. Her touch was warm, almost relaxing. She guided me outside of The Usual Spot and looked up at the sky. "Roxas. Before we returned, want to… watch the sunset?"

"Huh? How come?"

"The sunset… it looks nice. Do you know a good spot? I can get ice cream."

"Oh. Uhh… How could I-"

"Don't worry. Even though your being is fading, I can give you a little power to hold objects."

"R-Right."

We headed over to the Marketplace, where Namine went to the concession stand and purchased two Sea-salt ice creams. She headed over back to me and smiled. "So where to?"

"I know a place. Follow me."

I started walking out of the Marketplace as Namine followed. We reached at the Train Station, where inside, there was a set of stair that led you to the top of the Station tower. As soon as we made our way to the top, the sun shone bright.

I sat down at the edge of the tower as Namine sat next to me, handing me one of the ice creams.

"This is a nice spot."

I took a bite of the ice cream. It was still refreshing. "Go ahead. Try it."

Namine seemed hesitant on tasting it, but she took her first bite of the ice cream. "It's salty. And sweet."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"W-What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just… reminded me of something."

I looked at the sunset. It reminded of another sunset, by the ocean. I could smell the ocean and the fresh air it gave. It was like, that I have done this before with someone else.

"Namine. Does this… seem familiar to you? Watching the sunset I mean."

"... Yes. It was like, I used to watch the sunset before but… it was by an ocean. And it was with someone else."

What? She had the same similarity as I did?

"Roxas. You may not believe me, but even though we are Nobodies, we are halves of someone else. So the feelings you have, the familiarity of the sunset. It's because of him. Same with me. It's because of her."

"Him?" I looked at Namine with a concerned look. What was she talking about? WHO was she talking about?

"The one who keeps us connected. The reason why you were able to feel the way you felt earlier. Your other half. His name is…" Namine's voice grew softer, looking away from me.

"Who, Namine? I told you before, didn't I? I want to know who I am."

Namine looked up at me once again. "Sora."

"Sora?"

"There was a time when Sora became a heartless, and when he did, you were born. His Nobody. Just like I am her Nobody. Her name is-"

"Kairi."

"How did you…"

"The name… sorta popped up, I guess? Maybe because, if what you said is true. Us being connected. Then is it possible that me and you are connected is because… they are connected?"

Namine nodded. "Ah… Roxas."

I looked at my feet, which were disappearing; flickers of light fading into the sky. "I guess it's time. To go back."

Namine grabbed a hold of my hands and stared up into my eyes. "I promise. We will see each other again. Maybe not the way we are now, but we will meet each other, as our original selves. We will meet again. I promise."

Namine's words surprised me. All I could really do was smile. I held out my pinky finger to her. "Then, it's a promise."

She wrapped her pinky finger around mine.

"See ya later… Namine." I closed my eyes as I start to fade from this world.

Next thing I knew, Everything was pitch black. Complete darkness. I looked around, even though it was dark. Suddenly, a spark of light shone bright. I walked towards it, shielding my eyes from the brightness. "Huh…?" I saw a boy. Not just any boy. It was Sora. I knew it was Sora. I didn't know how it was him, I just knew. I smiled at Sora as tears fall down upon my face once again.

"You're lucky, Sora. I guess this is it. It seems like my summer vacation... is over."


End file.
